1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a system for loading or unloading general cargo, for example cargo packed in boxes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the shipping rates on cargo in for example containers have dropped sharply during the last decade, it is now economically profitable for firms to produce cargo in a country where, for example the workforce is cheap, the expertise/know-how is found or the materials are readily accessible, and then subsequently to send the cargo to the country where the cargo is to be sold or used.
In order to fully utilize the capacity of for example a container, the producer has packed the cargo in a very compact way in the container. When the container is emptied at the recipient, problems may arise. It may for example be difficult to unload the cargo out of the container because the container has been packed very tightly, or because the individual piece of cargo may be very heavy or have an unmanageable shape so that it will require more than one person to lift the cargo. Hence, the unloading work is demanding in time and resources.
In order to solve the above problems by unloading for example a container, a trailer or a truck, various apparatuses may be used which entirely or partly can empty a container, a trailer or a lorry.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,747 describes a method and an apparatus for collecting packages where the apparatus includes a mobile frame with collecting means and a receiving table, and where the collecting means may rotate a package by means of a number of pressing members and/or conveyor belts, so that the conveyor belt can be inserted under the bottom of the package in order to move the package to the receiving table.
WO-A1-96/30287 describes a method and a mobile apparatus for mechanical unloading and loading of objects where the apparatus includes an approximately wedge-shaped insert means with a number of rollers and a conveyor belt. The insert means is pressed in under the object, and the rollers advance the object to the conveyor belt.
EP-A1-0571 084 describes an apparatus and a method for loading and unloading a transport container, where the apparatus includes a telescopic conveyor belt which at a front end is provided with a collecting arrangement in the shape of a gripper arm which is controlled by a person in the driver's cabin. Thereby, the gripper arm holds bags and/or packets and disposes of them on the inlet of the telescopic conveyor belt.